


Anathème

by Folheld



Series: Abécédaire [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Anathème : condamnation, réprobation sévère ou malédiction visant une personne, ses actes, ses opinions.
Series: Abécédaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116





	Anathème

**Author's Note:**

> Publié initialement sur Fiction press le 14/02/2019

La sentence tomba pendant qu’elle tentait vainement de capter un regard. Elle savait, bien entendu, qu’elle serait la punition pour son crime mais elle avait tant espéré. Juste un moment de pardon, de pitié, une seule main tendue pour elle aurait pu tout changer.

Peu importait le mal qu’elle avait fait. Peu importait le siège vide au dessus d’elle. Peu importait le silence lourd après l’énonciation de sa peine. Elle avait failli. La faute lui revenait et l’accablait à présent. Sur ses épaules le poids permanent avait disparu. Les chaines invisibles avaient été brisées. Sa liberté avait été signée.

Pourtant, la douleur en son sein ne faisait que croitre. La liberté n’avait de prix que sa répudiation. Elle n’allait pas sortie la tête haute comme une victorieuse mais les épaules basses et le cœur lourd de partir seule. On ne la délivrait pas pour la sauver mais la condamner à l’oubli.

Déjà, on l’emmenait à travers des couloirs vers la sortie de ce monde. Ses pas la menaient au loin de son cœur qu’elle avait laissé de l’autre côté de la barre des condamnés.

Son nom allait disparaitre des bouches. Son visage effaçait de la mémoire. Son existence ne lui appartenait désormais plus. Elle allait tout simplement cessée d’être.

La porte était là. Le dernier passage avant l’abandon. Un cadre de bois fins qui portait la trace des condamnés griffés dans son cadran.

Une étape de plus. Un dernier pas. Un simple souffle. Un seul instant pour accepter la peine capitale.

Un battement de cœur pour accepter d’être effacée.


End file.
